Apocalypse
Personality Apocalypse is a silent, yet powerful mutant, trained to become even more powerful by his adoptive father's training. He is a powerful schemer, having planed his goals for a long time. He thinks of himself like an instrument of Fate, which will push the evolution of humankind. Physical appearance * Apocalypse Appearance Powers and Abilities Clearly shown in the serie, Apocalypse has quite a variety of powers to his disposal. Besides the possible superhuman strength, speed, and maybe a healing factor, and flight (by unknown means, though possibly telekinesis), Apocalypse has also shown a great amount of pain resistance (or near invulnerability) as he withstood Storm's lighting bolts with no injure on him. He has a great amount of Telekinesis (more powerful than those like Jean Grey), knocking down Wolverine with a simple twich of hand. He has taken down the entire X-Men (the most experienced members and Professor Xavier) and Brotherhood, along with Magneto and his Acolytes, at the same time, with a simple telepathic shockwave (Though Magneto and Xavier were the only ones able to remain conscious). He has also backfired a falling satelite from the sky (either with magnetic power or telekinesis) with little effort, whereas Magneto was using all his power to bring it down to kill him. He can shapeshift his body to his will, changing any part of his anatomy, or increase his size to nearly thirty feet tall (And there is no apparent limit for that). He also has Technopathy, allowing him to take control of any machine, if he desires so. He can 'kill' any mutant, using an uknown power, that seems to disrupt the very molecules of an individue, in a rainbow-like storm (though it's more likely that he only teleports the victims inside his pyramids, where they are transformed into his minions). Since he was found by Baal in Egypt, Apocalypse trained under his tutelage, learning swordmanship and hand to hand combat. His adoptive father considered his outstanding strength and speed as 'unnatural'. After been imprisoned, he lost most of his life force, but after absorbing Rouge's multiple esence, his powers were restored, even more powerful maybe. Apocalypse Tk.JPG|Telekinesis Apocalypse unknown power.JPG|Apocalypse, 'killing' Professor and Storm Apocalypse shapeshifting.JPG|Shape shifting His experience in technology allowed him to take control of other mutants and boost their powers, like he did with Magneto, Mystique, Storm and Charles Xavier, changing them into his Horsemen. He also could create nigh unbreakable purple energy barriers, able to withstand any blast of human artillery (Even multiple satelites falling from space left no scratch on them). Only sub atomical technology from the Sentinels can effectively disrupte the force fields. It's unclear if this is created by his own power, or by some especial function of the Pyramid's technology. All, in all, Apocalypse can be considered one of (if not) the most powerful mutant ever. Early Life Apocalypse, as a infant, was abandoned in the middle of the Egyptian desert thousands of years ago. He was rescued by a tribe of bandits as the group found him by hearing his cries and adopted him. He soon became the best warrior of his tribe to the point he was considered unbeatable. The Pharoah Rama-Tut, who came from another time and possessed futuristic technology, feared Apocalypse. So, he sent his army to attack Apocalypse's tribe, killing eveyone including his adoptive father, Baal. Rama-Tut was unsuccessful as Apocalypse's anger grew so strong that he killed off the rest of the enemies. Apocalypse attempted to hunt down Rama Tut but he fled, leaving behind some of his advanced technology. One such device was the Eye of Ages, which would give Apocalypse the tool to change all of humanity into mutants, but many would not survive the transformation. When he learned how to harness it's power, he decided to use his own body to power the device. When he started using the device, it started sucking life out of him, and he was betrayed by his servants who caged him in it. Buried in the mountains of Tibet, his servants put the Eye of Ages in a chamber sealed behind three doors that would take the power of a mutant to unlock. They left behind Hieroglyphics warning of Apocalypse to further prevent his escape. . Season 2 Mesmero offers to help resurrect Apocalypse so, to open the 1st door out of three to Apocalypse's chamber, he mind-controlled Jean, Kurt, and Shadowcat to fetch mysterious rings around the world. He succeeds, and it happens that those rings are put on a special bar to make a literal key. Season 3 For the second key, Mastermind, who was with Magneto, reads his mind and, from what he saw in Mesmero's mind, told The Master of Magnetism that there are two halves to an ancient artifact. When the two halves are joined, they form a huge spider that will be the key to the 2nd door. It happened to actually be the guardian for the second door, so, when Magneto destroyed it, the second door opened. For the third key, Mesmero mind-controls Rogue to absorb all the X-Men's, Brotherhood's, and Acolyte's powers. He uses Mystique to open the door to the chamber by having her place her hands on a Mystical Stand that tuns her to stone, and Rogue then gives Apocalypse his powers. Season 4 Magneto attacked him (by using the remains of some robots) but he supposedly killed him, then later Mystique. Then Professor X and Storm tried to talk to him, however he did not agree and supposedly killed them, too. Later he sets up four pyramids to turn the world to mutants, he uses The Four Horsemen, Xavier, Magneto, Storm, and Mystique, who were merely mind-controlled, to guard the pyramids. After a while of battling the slaves seem to have won until Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Cyclops breach his pyramid, wolverine then sends nightcrawler to scout ahead but apocalypse knocks him out cold. Then mystique (controlled by apocalypse) then knocks out cyclops. Then all of apocalypse's slaves are out cold. Rogue then attemps to shut down apocalypse in his tomb and does it with help from woverine trapping apocalypse in time forever. Notes Other faces of Apocalypse Uncanny_-_App..png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) New_X_-_App..png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) X-men_Anim-_Apoco.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-App..png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Apocalypse Category:Independent Category:Mutant